A outra Evans
by Amanda Novaes
Summary: As pessoas chegam por a caso em nossa vida, mas não é por a caso que elas permanecem.


-E se cuida!

- Ta bom, mãe. Pode deixar! - disse uma garota ao mesmo tempo em que atravessava misteriosamente uma pilastra de tijolos. Levava consigo uma mala enorme com um brasão esquisito e era seguida por um belo gato peludo cinza e branco dos olhos intensamente verdes. Ela possuía cabelos castanhos escuros de fios lisos, porém ondulados e que emolduravam sua face. Mesmo com normais olhos castanhos, seu olhar tinha algo diferente, misterioso, até sedutor me atrevo a dizer. Com certeza uma das características que lhe marcavam e chamavam mais atenção.

Em questão de segundos, após atravessar a barreira, já se encontrava em uma plataforma muito diferente da que estava anteriormente. Nela, havia um enorme trem vermelho onde se podia ler: Expresso de Hogwarts.

O fato de ser novata e um pouco reclusa quando se tratavam de estranhos resultou na sua falta de sorrisos em meio a tantos adolescentes radiantes de felicidade. Ao ver todos entrando no trem, resolveu imitá-los.

Estava cedo ainda, por isso encontrou com facilidade um vagão vazio. Acomodou rapidamente suas malas, sentou-se e se dispôs a ler um livro que trazia nas mãos.

Um tempo depois, o trem iniciou a viagem e ao contrário do que esperava, a garota teve sua leitura interrompida por quatro garotos aparentemente da sua idade.

- Veja, Pontas. Mais uma para nossa lista! - disse alegremente um garoto muito bonito e alto de cabelos intensamente negros.

O que havia sido chamado de Pontas, por uns segundos ficou analisando a garota e disse em seguida, enquanto um dos garotos fechava a porta:

- É Almofadinhas, enquanto a Lily não me aceita, dá pra me divertir com ela.

Três dos garotos soltaram sonoras gargalhadas, enquanto um parecia estar dividido entre o certo e o engraçado.

A garota não moveu um músculo, apenas fingiu que não havia ninguém ali. Era muito boa nisso, quando queria.

- Ora, ora, ora... A gatinha está tentando resistir aos nossos encantos - disse o garoto dos cabelos negros - Mas deixe me apresentar... Sou Sirius Black, mas para as gatinhas é só Sirius mesmo.

A garota apenas passou uma página do livro, aparentando estar totalmente envolvida em sua leitura. Sirius não se deu por vencido e prosseguiu:

- O meu amigo bonitão aqui, o Pontas, é Tiago Potter. Mas você pode chamá-lo de Tiaguinho, eu deixo... Esse meu outro amigo aqui é o Remo Lupin, mas conhecido como Aluado. - apontou para o garoto que não havia dado risadas - O único defeito dele é ser certinho demais às vezes... Mas você tem cara de quem não se importa com isso não é mesmo?

O gato da garota olhou para eles com um olhar mortífero. Mas Sirius ainda assim prosseguiu:

- E por fim, temos nosso amigo Pedro Pettigrew. - este, ao contrário dos outros três, parecia ser uma aberração da natureza.

A garota passou mais uma folha do livro, ajeitou um pouco sua postura e continuou a ler. O gato subiu em seu colo e direcionou o olhar para os intrusos. Estes, no entanto, vendo que não estavam indo muito bem na apresentação sentaram-se em volta da novata. Sirius e Tiago ao lado da garota, Lupin e Pedro no banco em frente a eles. Lançaram olhares significativos uns aos outros e em seguida, Lupin iniciou:

- Bom, desculpe meus amigos pela falta de delicadeza. Eles são assim mesmo, mas têm bom coração.

- Ah... Imagino. - respondeu a garota irônica sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- E o seu nome qual é? - perguntou Lupin, um pouco mais animado, por conseguir fazer com que a garota respondesse.

- Para você, apenas Mandy. Mas para eles - e apontou para os outros três - Evans.

Sirius, Lupin e Tiago se entreolharam.

- Evans? Você é parente de Lily Evans? - perguntou Lupin.

- Sou prima dela.

- Mas ela nunca nos falou de você... E você tem um sotaque diferente...

- Bem, como a minha tia, mãe da Lily é trouxa, não ficou sabendo que o marido da minha mãe é um bruxo brasileiro. Então todos pensam que sou trouxa, inclusive a Lily. Nem eu mesma sabia que ela é uma bruxa, minha mãe resolveu me contar esse ano. Falo com a Lily por cartas, por meio trouxa é claro... Não costumo vir aqui na Inglaterra... Ou pelo menos não costumava.

- Seu pai é Brasileiro?

- Sim.

- E por que você veio estudar aqui e logo no sexto ano?

- Meu pai estudou aqui na adolescência. Acha o ensino daqui melhor. Desde que fiz 11 anos ele tenta convencer mamãe a me deixar vir estudar em Hogwarts e bem, esse ano ele conseguiu.

Nesse momento, uma garota ruiva entrou no vagão.

- Haam... Vocês vi.. Ah deixa pra lá - começou a falar, mas parou ao olhar para Tiago. Fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Lupin a interrompeu.

- Não, Lily. Fique aqui!

- Por que deveria? - perguntou ela impaciente, lançando um olhar raivoso a Tiago.

- Não está reconhecendo sua prima?

Lily olhou para a garota ao lado de Sirius e fez cara de desentendida. Mandy por sua vez apresentou-se:

- Ah, oi Lily. Sou eu, Mandy, sua prima do Brasil. Lembra-se?

- Mandy? Mas... Mas você não é trouxa?

- Não... Meu pai é bruxo...

Houve um momento de silêncio e tensão sobre eles, no que as primas se olharam demoradamente e como se despertassem de um transe, abraçaram-se e depois começaram a pular e gritar animadas.

Os garotos se olharam assustados e Tiago resmungou:

- Mulheres...

O resto da viagem seguiu-se muito animada, aos poucos Mandy foi se soltando e até simpatizando um pouco com Tiago, Sirius e Pedro. Por fim, o trem chegou ao seu destino e todos os alunos desceram, já uniformizados. Seguiram direto para Hogwarts, através de carruagens que pareciam ser guiadas por cavalos invisíveis.

Quando chegou, Mandy ficou deslumbrada: Hogwarts era um castelo perfeito. Uma construção antiga, extensa, elegante e bem cuidada, com diversas torres e torrinhas.

- Bonito não? - disse Sirius ao perceber a expressão de Mandy - Você não viu nada. Lá dentro é muito melhor... Se quiser eu te mostro - completou com um sorriso maroto e uma malícia bastante significativa no olhar. A garota apenas ignorou e entrou no castelo. Realmente, Sirius estava certo, dentro era muito melhor. Parecia ter sido feita à mão, pois era totalmente detalhado e os mínimos detalhes eram os que chamavam mais atenção. Estava se sentindo uma princesa em seu castelo, com a diferença que este possuía um ar de elegância e severidade, o que a fez gostar ainda mais.

No saguão de entrada, Lily e os garotos separam-se de Mandy, que havia sido conduzida pela Profª McGonagal para uma sala, e seguiram para o Salão Principal. Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória e esperaram McGonagal entrar no salão para a seleção dos novatos.

Não foi preciso esperar muito, em questão de minutos a Profª adentrou o salão seguido por um extenso grupo de novos alunos que iriam cursar o primeiro ano e Mandy, que tremia por conta do nervosismo, mas mantinha a expressão séria e o olhar severo simultaneamente sedutor. Um por um os alunos foram chamados para sentar-se no banquinho e vestir o chapéu seletor na cabeça. Por fim, o nome de Mandy Evans foi chamado por McGonagal e a garota seguiu para o banquinho. Mal ela tinha vestido o chapéu, este soltou uma exclamação e se pôs a falar:

- Ah sim... Sim! Ah quanto tempo que não pego um aluno desse tipo... Características de todas as casas, hum...Muito bom... - os alunos olharam-se surpresos, no que o chapéu continuou - Fria, sedutora e astuta como uma sonserina, leal e cativante como uma lufa-lufa, inteligente como uma corvinal e perigosamente ousada corajosa e sentimental como uma aluna da Grifinória. Difícil, oh sim, muito difícil.

Mandy estava tremendo mais ainda agora. Todos, sem nenhuma exceção, olhavam interessados para ela. "Bendito chapéu tagarela..." - pensou.

- Vejo, então, que o melhor será... - iniciou o chapéu. Todos prenderam a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginavam para qual casa Mandy Evans seria selecionada - GRIFINÓRIA!

Os alunos com detalhes vermelhos e dourados no uniforme levantaram-se, aplaudiram e alguns até assobiaram, dentre eles Sirius e Tiago. Mandy procurou por Lily e sentou-se ao lado dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a prima a abraçava.

O jantar estava delicioso como nunca. Mandy estava começando a gostar da idéia de estudar em um colégio britânico, com costumes totalmente diferentes dos seus. No Brasil, seu colégio era grande, mas não tanto quanto Hogwarts. Havia séries, mas os alunos não eram divididos por casas, muito menos por pequenos grupos.

Após terminar o jantar, Mandy deixou-se guiar até os aposentos da Grifinória, por Lily e os marotos, que eram os quatro garotos que haviam invadido sua cabine durante a viagem. Todos do sexto ano, assim como ela. Quando chegaram no salão comunal, os marotos sentaram-se nas poltronas perto da lareira e Lily levou Mandy até o dormitório.

- Gato esperto. - disse Lily a Mandy, já no dormitório, quando viu que o gato da prima estava sentado justamente na cama que seria da dona - Essa aqui é a sua cama e embaixo dela você pode guardar suas coisas.

Mandy assentiu com a cabeça e acomodou sua mala embaixo da cama. Em seguida sentou-se e o gato enroscou-se em seu colo.

- Mas que lindinho! Qual o nome dele? - perguntou Lily.

- Thor. - respondeu Mandy lançando um olhar orgulhoso ao gato.

- Bonito!

- Ah ele agradece.

Nesse instante, três garotas adentraram o quarto, sorridentes e falando particularmente alto. Uma delas era loira e de olhos castanhos, outra possuía os cabelos extremamente negros e os olhos levemente verdes e por fim, a última tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos claros.

- Lily! - as garotas exclamaram assim que a viram.

- Oi meninas! Onde estavam? Não as vi depois que chegamos em Hogwarts.

As meninas olharam-se e soltaram risinhos. A loira respondeu:

- Mais tarde te contamos. E essa com você, quem é?

- Mandy. Minha prima do Brasil!

- Brasil? Não sabia que você tinha prima bruxa e brasileira Lily.

- Acredite, nem eu sabia. Mas deixe-me apresentar vocês a ela. Esta é Anne, Mandy - disse Lily apontando para a loira - aquela ali é a Nicole - e apontou para a garota de cabelos negros - e esta outra é a Kate. Elas são minhas amigas, do sexto ano também. Dormem aqui conosco.

Mandy disse apenas um Olá, não sabia por que, mas não se sentia muito bem em apresentações e Thor parecia saber disso, pois se mexeu um pouco no colo da dona, chamando a atenção das meninas.

- Nossa...Que gato lindo! É seu Mandy? - perguntou Kate.

- É meu sim.

- Qual o nome?

E assim começou mais uma seção de mimos e agrados ao gato. Mandy já estava mais do que acostumada. Todas as garotas e até os garotos sempre se interessavam pelo bichano e ela tinha que admitir que eles tinham razão. O gato era dono de uma beleza enorme, um persa diferente de muitos que conhecia. O cinza dos pelos era perfeito, claro com alguns fios escuros, meio platinado, que realçava o branco das patas e da ponta do rabo. Os olhos verdes pareciam ter sido feitos para hipnotizar quem os encarasse.Ele tinha um jeito elegante de andar e um modo extremamente inteligente de agir, Mandy até se surpreendia às vezes. Thor a conhecia muito bem, talvez até mais que muitos de seus amigos e seus próprios pais, e se existia um ser em que Mandy confiava totalmente, esse era Thor. Companheiro inseparável, grande amigo, mesmo sendo um gato, que pelos ingênuos era considerado, simples, porém pelos espertos, _especial_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Iai o que acharam?

Vai podem falar que tá uma negação e que eu deveria ter vergonha na cara


End file.
